A Kinda Like Cinderella Story
by Skyblu7
Summary: Just as the title says! Mmmmmm BBQ steak... Umm, just the one chapter. Enjoy!


**A KINDA LIKE CINDERELLA STORY**

**I did this story for an English assignment and got a C-. I wanted to ask what you guys thought about it.**

**I personally think its hilarious.**

**We had to change a fairy tail to an alternate ending or plot, something no one else could think of.**

**So I came up with this.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Cinderella.**

**Skyblu7**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Cinderella, she lived in a beautiful big house with her Step Mother and Step sister.

One day Cinderella was sipping tea when her Step Mother and Step Sister came in.

"Cinderella! Are you done with those gowns yet?!" Roared her Step Mother.

"Cinderella." Said the soft voice of her Step Sister.

Her Step Mother charged into the little room where Cinderella was sipping tea.

"Cinderella! Don't waste time drinking tea! Make those gowns! Now!" Her step-mother roared.

Cinderella looked up calmly and said, "If I must, but trust me they won't be as good as a seamstress could make them." She said then shook her head, "They might even be ugly."

"But big sister they won't be if they are made by your hands!" Cinderellas step-sister Tohru said.

Cinderella smiled sadly, "But alas they shall be, for I am not skilled with the needle and thread. Little sister would you like to join me for some tea?"

"No she won't!" Step-mother roared, 'If you ever want to see your sister again you shall make those gowns!" With that she grabbed Tohru's collar and dragged her out of the room.

Cinderella was distressed by this and decided to drink some tea, "I will make that prince pay."

Cinderella actually wanted to meet this prince.

A cloud of sparkling fairy dust and a figure appeared.

"Hello I am the Fairy God Wizard!" He said, coughing in the dust.

"Whoops sorry I was about to clean that up." Cinderella said.

"Cough-cough" Fairy God Wizard said.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that." Cinderella said.

"Cough- I am here to grant you a wish, one wish, chose wisely Cinderella."

"Burn the Palace to the ground." Cinderella said darkly.

"I am sorry but that's not possible, ask for a smaller wish." Fairy God Wizard asked.

Cinderella thought hard on this, "I would like some Barbequed steak please!"

Fairy God Wizard shook his head, "Something else…."

The door flew open and the Step mother came in dragging along a distressed Tohru.

Step-mother stopped short when she saw Cinderella drinking tea and was about to explode when Tohru said, "Wow your amazing Big Sister!"

Two beautiful gowns hung on their hangers.

Step-mother was frozen and said, "I did not know you had that in you. Well then were off!"

She grabbed the gowns and, dragging Tohru with her, stormed out of the room.

Cinderella sighed and said, "Fairy God Wizard you can come out now, good job though."

'Now its time for your wish Cinderella."

Cinderella pondered for a minute, "I wish to go to the ball so I can eat some barbequed meat!"

The prince sat on the palace floor listening to the music blasting out of the loud speakers.

"Come on prince, get up and dance with those girls!" His friend said.

"No! I won't!" He shouted.

"No need to shout man. But why pull out a party like this and you don't dance?" His Friend asked.

"Because my father thinks I could find a wife here, bah!" Prince Kyo said.

At that moment Tohru came up to Kyo, "May you dance with me prince?"

Kyo looked up about to snap a reply when Cinderella came in, dressed in black.

"Oh look at that! Why don't you ask her to dance?" Kyo's friend said.

Kyo looked at Tohru then to Cinderella and back again.

He got up and walked to where Cinderella was pigging out on Barbequed Steak.

"Excuse me! Would you like to dance?" Kyo asked.

Cinderella looked up then back down at her food, ignoring him.

Kyo walked back to his friend and said, "She refused."

"Man that must blow!" His friend said, "But keep trying! Strive on prince!"

So the prince walked back to Cinderella, "Um do you like the meat."

She looked up and nodded, with barbeque sauce on her lips, "Simply delicious!"

The bell donged and she handed him her shoe and ran off.

Prince Kyo stood there for a moment then his friend came up and said, "Well then, time to find that maiden. Let's use the shoe, see who it fits."

When the prince went to the house of the step-mother, Cinderella was cleaning the fireplace out, an electrical fireplace; the step-mother thought electrical fireplaces needed cleaning.

The prince sulked in through the doorway with his friend carrying the shoe.

When Tohru tried on the shoe it didn't fit, "Are there no more ladies in this house?" The princes' friend asked.

"There is Cinderella…." Tohru started then was cut off by her mother cut her off.

"She is just a mere maid, incapable of going to a fine ball like yours prince." She said.

At that moment Cinderella came down the stairs saying, "I smell barbequed meat, I smell barbequed meat."

She sniffed around and drifted across the room to the shoe, she looked inside it and pulled out a piece of meat, she ate it.

"Eww!" The step mother said.

Tohru giggled and started to cry from laughter, Cinderella looked up, confussed.

"What? Do I have sauce on my face?" The shoe dropped from her hands as she wiped at her face.

She accidently stepped onto the shoe and it broke in half.

"Oh thankyou!" The prince said hugging Cinderella.

"Er… no problem?" She said.

And so the prince did not get married, instead he went back to the castle and declared that the land should be ruled by the people, not himself.

Cinderella grew up and opened a barbequed steak shop and Tohru worked as her assistant.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Thanks for reading!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


End file.
